‘GARzarnobemagen’ is a new and distinct variety of crape myrtle. ‘GARzarnobemagen’ originated from a controlled cross in August 2011 in Tipp City, Ohio between the female parent, an unnamed and unpatented seedling derived from the cross between the crape myrtle plants ‘Centennial’ (unpatented) and ‘Dynamite’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,269) and the male parent, ‘Tightwad Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,975).
The resulting seeds from the cross were collected in August 2011 and planted and evaluated in Tipp City, Ohio. ‘GARzarnobemagen’ was selected in July 2012 from the population of seedlings in Tipp City, Ohio. ‘GARzarnobemagen’ was first asexually propagated in July 2014 in Tipp City, Ohio from softwood cuttings.
Other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments in Tipp City, Ohio and demonstrate that ‘GARzarnobemagen’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via softwood cuttings.